Second Chances
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Sequel to "There's a First Time for Everything" :: They say love is lovelier the second time around. I say love is complex. And he says first love never dies. Two years later, though, I'm still loveless. That, plus I have a novel to finish.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Still… nothing belongs to me._

_Note: This is a sequel to "There's a First Time for Everything", so if you ever plan to read this, go read that one first so this would make more sense._

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**When Things Take an Odd Turn**

More than two years had passed since that one day in December, and I am now currently in my second year of being a college student. I celebrated my birthday party last week in the company of my friends and kouhais and now, I am a year away from my twenties.

Things had been… okay for me after the first few weeks. I hanged out with Gumi most of the time and we just usually sing or write down any fresh ideas that came to mind. We were both taking up Literature. I originally planned to take on a course that would make me end up as a professor in high school teaching Algebra and Trigonometry perhaps and showing students mind-numbing and complicated equations I came up with my own, mixing them with the solutions and formulas given in books, but Gumi just _had_ to pull me that one day of enrollment to the Literature section and start blabbering about how we could make our own names famous one day. She was clinging to my arm with her eyes looking up at me, full of hope that I just had to give in to her wants and abandon my Mathematics-related dream. I also planned to become an accountant once. But my classmates all told me that I should leave numbers behind me and move on with my life to much more fun and interesting stuff.

Well, I thought after a while, I guessed Literature wasn't so bad after all since I am a book freak and novel enthusiast. Reading had been an important part of my life, and most of the time when I was alone at home with nothing else to do other than watch the grass grow in our front yard, I grab a book and open it to the middle pages –since I've already finished reading all of the fifteen books my brother gave me for Christmas last year in under a month. It was odd, though. I never received any gift from my brother, ever. So it was kind of a shock for me receiving a heavy box from him last season. He said those were his payment for all of the Christmas's he missed, and that he knew he still lacked four books to make it up to me, and he told me the reason for that was because he ran short in allowance. I hugged him after that.

Right now, when I had no school work to do or when I already finished my assignments, I work on my novel. It served as my hobby for the last few months and now, I could say that my work needed a lot of improvement but all in all it wasn't that bad. Some who had read it even enjoyed it, including a few of my old teachers in high school –of course I would not show this to my current professors, it'd be embarrassing as hell- and they urged me to continue on what I started. The thing is, I was kinda running out of ideas and needed some form of inspiration. So sometimes I asked Gumi to take a walk with me to the park. We'll never know when a good idea might hit us.

But that did very little help with my problem. I sometimes mentally cursed myself for even deciding that my novel be a _love _story of all things. I hadn't even experienced a _decent_ relationship with anyone before! I hadn't even experienced a relationship with anyone before, period. Nope. Not even one. Yes, that was how plain my life was.

And to make matters worse, people had been all lovey-dovey around me. Meiko and Kaito were still going strong. I decided it was fate. Miku… Miku was –and I was shocked at first- going out with Len. He was like a younger brother to us! I never knew they had a thing for each other, but Len definitely looked happy and Miku was never more cheerful in her life. Even the younger ones were dating someone, darn it! Miki and Piko were together, and Rin was seeing this boy from her class whom I never met before! And they're years younger than me, for heaven's sake!

Gumi… Gumi never ran out of suitors, but she never found interest in one of them. Though she did date this one guy who she was admiring for a while, but eventually she broke up with him. When I asked her why, she just told me life being single was much more fun and free. From what I'd heard, the guy she dumped was still pacing her front gates like a madman these days.

"Why is it that I never have someone?" I asked Gumi once.

"Well, it's either A: you're too hung up with the past, B: guys are afraid to make a move with you because they get tongue-tied whenever you're around, or C: _you're _the one who won't open up. I'd consider either choices B or C, though A is also a likely possibility," she had answered.

Gumi had told me over and over again that I was popular with boys in school, and I just didn't notice it. I did find a few letters in my locker before, but deciding it was a practical joke I threw them away in the trash can. I was in a scolding session with Gumi for at least half an hour because of that.

As for Gakupo… that guy was really… really… there was no adjective to describe him.

After a few weeks he began contacting us regularly. I would send him a text message, he'd reply, we'd call each other. But after the first few months we slowly lost contact until, voila! We had no contact at all anymore. I decided that I simply didn't care.

Except that I did.

For the first couple of weeks, anyway. Now, I really didn't. Whenever someone brought him up, I tell them he's someone who I would want to forget but it wasn't that easy considering that he was my first love so I just push him to the back of my mind and not think of him without good reason.

And, thankfully, it worked.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

"You done with your homework, Luka-cchi?" Gumi asked as she sat down beside me. Somewhere along the way in our college life, she had refrained from calling me "Luka-chan" and was now calling me "Luka-_cchi _" instead.

"Yup… it was pretty easy. All I needed to do was rephrase the whole paragraph," I answered.

"Ooooh… say, have you heard the news going on around today?" Gumi asked.

"News?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Yup. There's gonna be a transfer student. Heard it's a boy."

I snorted. Boys… ugh.

It was still a good fifteen or twenty minutes before class started so I took out my personal notebook and my pen. Gumi looked over briefly then rested her head on her arms which were laid on top of the desk, watching me write. "I like to watch you when you work. It's a completely different side of you that I admire," she said. I smiled. She always told me that whenever she had the chance to watch me write. She remained silent for a while, and she continued to watch me as I scratched my head with the tip of my pen or tap my lower lip with it. "Okay?"

"Yeah… I was just wondering how Hikaru will take the shock of seeing her childhood friend walk in through the door of her classroom," I said.

She straightened herself and raised an eyebrow at me. "So, you finally decided it's time for Kei to show up?"

"Yes."

The novel I was writing focused on two childhood friends who were separated for eight years. Their names were Hikaru and Kei. I was currently at the scene when they were going to reunite.

"Well, what would you do if someone you know before walked in unexpectedly?" Gumi asked.

"Dunno… I guess it depends on the importance of that person to me. How about you, Gumi-chan? How would you react if, let's say, Mairi walked through that door there?" I asked, pointing at the door. Mairi was Gumi's best friend when she was a kid. I saw pictures of the two of them back at Gumi's house. They hadn't seen each other for years.

She was about to answer when the door opened, and our teacher walked in. "Quiet down, class. We have a transfer student today. I know that it isn't common for us to accept any more additional students for this time of the year, but we will make an exception." He then turned around and wrote down a name.

Since Gumi and I were at the back part of class, we craned our necks to see what the name was. And my jaw instantly dropped. Gumi was wide-eyed. She moved closer to me. "How many Kamui Gakupo's d'you think there are in the country?"

I didn't have time to answer her when a tall, well-built guy walked in the classroom, with familiar purple hair and mauve eyes.

And suddenly, I knew what to write in my novel about how Hikaru will feel.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: This time, everything will be a work of fiction. None of these events are true to life anymore!_

_Oh, and some might be confused here. In my first fic, it said there that Luka was sixteen. I know I said that here, she was nineteen and more than two years had passed, but not exactly three. Precisely two and a few months. So, you're probably wondering since when sixteen plus two became nineteen… never, of course!_

_It's just that what happened in my first fic occurred in December, when Luka was sixteen. Her birthday –and coincidentally, plus ironically, _my_ birth date as well- is on January 30. [Yes, we even share the same birth date]. So she eventually turned seventeen there. And… seventeen plus two _is_ nineteen. Okay?_

_Now that that's cleared… reviews, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Well… just as what Hina-san suggested, none of the characters belong to me but other than that most of this story is mine… ^^_

_A/N: The Hikaru and Kei thing is… uh, I seriously didn't notice that the names are so similar to the ones in S.A. And for that, I'll change the boy's name to Keita. So… it's Hikaru and Keita. =)_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**When Confusion Strikes Once Again**

_In those few seconds, I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't know whether I was dreaming or not, but it sure felt like one. Though his appearance changed quite a bit since the last time I saw him, I instantly knew it was him. It just had to be._

_And, the moment our eyes met, I felt something… odd. My chest swelled with different conflicting emotions and all in all, I cannot really explain what just happened. I just stood up without thinking of what was going on and ran away, feeling his eyes watching me as I went out of the door._

_Next thing I knew, I was at the girls' comfort room in front of one of the sinks. I looked at my reflection, and I couldn't really understand the expression I saw on my face. My heart was hammering; my blood was racing in my veins, and then suddenly-_

SLAM!

"So… is that about Hikaru or about you?" Gumi asked with an amused grin on her face. I closed my notebook quickly and looked up at her, frowning slightly. She shook her head and made a "tsk" sound, sliding down onto the chair next to mine. It was currently lunch and we were at the cafeteria. I looked at her and saw that the thing that made the slamming noise was her thick book about the famous writers and poets through the ages.

"Hikaru…" I answered her and placed my notebook inside my bag.

"Oh," she said, sounding unconvinced. "That was funny, you know. You running out of the room."

I slapped her on the forehead lightly and jokingly, smiling. "Shut up."

She giggled and hugged me around the neck. "You gotta admit, it was."

I smiled a bit wider. "Yes… it was."

_Flashback…_

"_Class, he is your new classmate, Kamui Gakupo-"_

_I didn't quite catch what else professor was saying because Gakupo's mauve eyes were scanning the room, and soon enough they landed on me. A surprised expression crossed his features and he said loudly, "Luka-san?"_

_Everyone snapped their gazes at me. I went red in the face, then I stood up and said "Sensei, I need to use the bathroom."_

_Without waiting for an answer, I ran out of the room and didn't come back until it was time for lunch._

_It was Gumi who found me inside one of the comfort room cubicles, staring blankly at the tile floors._

_End of Flashback…_

But of course, the inevitable will have to come sooner or later.

"This seat's taken?" came an unnervingly familiar voice, and Gumi shook her head enthusiastically. She moved a bit and allowed Gakupo to sit down in between us. I pretended to be busy eating my potato salad, although I didn't have much of an appetite.

I felt Gakupo's finger poking me on the cheek and I turned pink. "Yes?"

"You haven't changed much, have you?" he asked.

I simply nodded and shoved a spoonful of salad into my mouth, forcing myself to chew and swallow. No one talked until I swallowed all of the food in my mouth.

"What about you, Gakupo-kun? You've changed quite a bit. Your hair is shorter. You've grown taller as well," Gumi commented, grabbing a piece of cookie from the plastic pouch she was holding.

I cast a brief glance at Gakupo and took in his new hair-length. It fell down just below his shoulders, and it suited him well. I blushed.

"Well, yes. My mom made me cut it last year," he said.

"Which reminds me…" I said, more to myself than them. "What are you doing here?" I took a sip from my glass of iced tea.

He grinned at me. "Missed me?"

I choked on my drink. "Excuse me?" I asked, sputtering some of the liquid on the table in front of us. I hastily grabbed my handkerchief and wiped my mouth clean.

Both Gumi and Gakupo burst in laughter. "Told you she'll have that reaction," Gumi said in between her giggles.

"Yup, you were totally right," Gakupo agreed with her.

I glared at them. Well, at least I tried to glare. I wasn't exactly sure I knew how to. "You didn't answer my question."

Gakupo stopped laughing and so did Gumi. I lifted an eyebrow at the two of them. Gakupo cleared his throat and said, "Long story. But I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

I nodded at him slowly.

Then, we ate the rest of our lunch and talked about random things such as the weather until the bell rang.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

"Luka-cchi," Gumi called me.

I turned my head to face her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

She glomped on me and sighed. "Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

With a long exasperated sigh, I closed my notebook and put my pen down. We were inside my room. The time was currently six in the evening, and as usual Gumi was staying over, probably for the night. I removed her grip on me and went to my bed, letting myself fall down. She followed me quickly and jumped on my pillow, hugging my teddy bear close to her chest. "I'm just…"

"What?" she asked.

"Confused," I admitted.

She poked my cheek lightly and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I understand. Is it the same as your state of confusion two years ago?"

"No," I answered, closing my eyes. "It's way worse now."

"How?" she asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

"Well… right now I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to feel. It's just all… sudden."

"But you're not supposed to know how you feel. You just… _feel_ it."

"True, but-"

"Lu! Someone's looking for you!" came the shout of my brother from downstairs. I sat up and shouted back.

"Who is it?"

"Ah… wait! Can he come up there?"

Gumi and I exchanged a look. _He?_ Wait, don't tell me…

"Okay!" It was Gumi who answered my brother for me. We waited for a bit, then suddenly the door opened to reveal Gakupo. He walked inside my room a bit hesitantly, then he scratched the back of his head.

"I want to talk with you."

Unable to form any response in my head, I just nodded.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: Review? Sorry for the delay in uploading… =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Oh… you guys already know this! None of the characters are mine but the plot is…_

_A/N: So sorry, you guys, for the very long delay in this one! School just started three weeks ago and I've been kinda busy. And I'm going to admit that I had some sort of writer's block with this one, but somehow the constant mention of Mr. B's name in my class and us pretending that he's still there inspired me to go on with this. That, and, for some strange and very annoying reason, I am unable to access my account using my personal computer. This should have been posted days ago! Again, I apologize and hope you enjoy this one!_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**Explanations and Revelations**

Being enclosed in an awkward silence not knowing what you're supposed to say was disturbing. Being enclosed in an awkward silence not knowing what you're supposed to say _with _a person you hadn't seen in two years' worth of time was even _more _disturbing. The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the whole room, its sound bouncing off of the walls. The seconds that passed seemed to stretch into minutes and said minutes seemed to stretch on forever. The door was closing slowly behind Gakupo, its hinges creaking and adding uneasiness to the atmosphere. My gaze was shifting constantly at the two other people inside my bedroom, waiting for someone to speak or move or do something, _anything_.

With a loud click, the door finally closed, the sound reverberating in the air laced with tension. That seemed to snap me back to reality, my senses falling back into place. I found my tongue again and moved it a bit in my mouth to make sure it was still intact –I was under the impression that it got cut off or was glued to the roof of my mouth. Before I could even think twice, my mouth moved off on its own accord. "How did you find out about my address?"

My voice sounded distant even to my own ears. I cringed inwardly, biting down on my tongue when all of a sudden, I heard a panicky sort of laugh beside me. I turned my head so quickly it almost snapped out of place, and my hand shot up instantly to the side of my neck, massaging it. Gumi was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, which was always a nervous sort of gesture coming from her, determinedly keeping her eyes away from mine. When she spoke, she sounded edgy. "I… I might have let it slip accidentally."

"_Accidentally_?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

She glanced at me briefly, then resumed examining her fingernails as though they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Yeah…"

"She isn't lying, she's telling the truth." Gakupo's voice broke out through the room and our eyes were on him in an instant. He was looking at me directly, causing me to flush lightly. "Earlier today, during morning break… when you were hiding from me-"

"I _wasn't _hiding," I said, but he continued on as if I said nothing.

"-I talked to her, about how you were doing. She told me you were fine, but I just had to be sure myself so I approached you two during lunch. She also told me that she visits you often, and that your house isn't far from hers. Since I know where Gumi lives, because I went there once for a group practice two years ago, it was kinda easy to figure out your place."

I felt my eye twitch. "Okay, so let's say you found out my address on your own and Gumi didn't tell you directly, but _why_ on earth _are_ you here?" I asked, folding my arms against my chest.

"I want to talk to you privately, and I couldn't do it at school because there are so many people there who can easily overhear what we're talking about, or even eavesdrop," he said, glancing at Gumi as he said the last word. Gumi simply raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms as well, imitating my pose.

"You seemed to talk fine earlier," I said.

"Yeah, well…" he began saying, scratching the back of his head as he did so. I waited for him to continue, one of my own eyebrows rising slightly in question. He took one deep breath and said, "We were talking about the weather and stuff earlier. I want a word with you _privately_."

He made sure to put a great emphasis on the last word.

"Cue me exiting the room," Gumi said with a sigh. "Talk nicely, you two. I'll help your brother prepare dinner, Luka-cchi. Gakupo-kun, you staying here for supper?"

Gakupo raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking for permission. I unfolded my arms from my chest and let them hang down my sides, sighing. "If you must."

"Yes," Gakupo turned to Gumi. "I will stay for supper."

"Okay," Gumi nodded, then she walked out of the room. I heard her footsteps moving down the stairs and her cheery voice calling my brother. When we were sure she was down the kitchen, Gakupo cleared his throat.

"Can I sit down?"

"No, no you can't," I answered flatly.

"Oh?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Where did your common sense go?" I asked, sinking down on my bed and crossing my legs. "Of course you can, you are a guest after all."

He walked towards the desk beside my bed and pulled out a chair from under it slowly, before sitting down and facing me. "So…"

"I have one question to ask," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me again. "Go on…"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He tilted his head to one side in slight confusion, and I didn't fail to notice how his newly cut hair flowed down to one side smoothly and perfectly. It was like a velvety purple curtain, and for one insane moment I wanted to stroke it. I kept my fingers to myself, however, clenching my hands into fists.

"I already told you, I wanted to-"

"No, not that. Why are you _here_? Back here?" I cut him off.

Comprehension dawned on his face quickly. For a brief second, I saw his mauve-colored eyes shine like precious amethysts. I quickly looked at the door over his shoulder to distract myself, but the damage was done. I was blushing, and Gakupo saw it. "Well… mom figured I was old enough to live on my own. I wanted to attend a better college, the one I used to go to teaches badly. Both mom and dad agreed that the best universities are found here, so they let me stay here for my studies because if I travel back and forth everyday, I'd be a wreck."

"So… you're here alone?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And… you'll go back after you graduate?"

He smiled at me slowly, thinking of his answer. "Well… not necessarily. If I ever find a job here, then why would I go back?"

"True," I said, but my voice came out as a whisper.

He was still smiling. "You're blushing."

At that, my face seemed to grow hotter and redder. "You're in my room. You know how absurd this is?"

He shrugged. "Anyway… how are you?"

"Fine," I answered simply, leaning back on my palms. "I planned to take up Accountancy or perhaps be a teacher, but Gumi dragged me off so we did Literature together. Which makes me wonder," I cocked my head to one side and gave him a quizzical look, "Why Literature?"

"Who? Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

I nodded. "Yes, you."

"Well…" he scratched his chin and looked around my room before continuing, "I thought you'd take up Literature."

"I did. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Let's just say… you somehow inspired me."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence followed, and I was aware of my heart thumping in my chest hard. I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke before I could even utter a single syllable. "I heard you're writing a novel?"

I was quite taken aback by this. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, if it's alright I want to read it. They say it's pretty good."

I examined him for a moment. "Okay."

He looked genuinely surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well… that's… great!" he exclaimed.

"Gakupo-kun," I said. "What are you really here for?"

He stared at me. I stared back. Another long silence filled the room, and the only sound was the ticking of the seconds' hand of my clock. None of us moved, and it was as though a motion-and-sound-detecting bomb was in between us, if such a thing even existed.

It looked like he wasn't sure how to continue what he was supposed to say, and after a few painfully quiet minutes I said, "Just spill it."

He inhaled and said the next words so fast, that they tumbled over each other and I had to strain my ears to catch them. "I'."

"Pardon?" I asked. I only understood the 'I'm' and 'wondering' part.

He took another deep breath and said, more slowly and clearly this time, "I'm just wondering whether you still feel the same."

It took a few moments before those words sank down in my overloaded brain, and realization crashed down on me with such great force I winced. It took even more moments for me to process those words and the reply I'm supposed to give to him in my head, and each response I thought of sounded either stupid or embarrassing.

He just watched me, half-curious and half-anxious. My eyes met his, but I wasn't really looking. It was as though shutters had been drawn and my vision was clouded with a grayish mist.

What _was_ my answer to _that_ question?

In a small, secluded part of my hazy, fog-covered brain, a small voice was whispering. _Yes… of course you do,_ it said, but the stubborn side of my mind kept on ignoring it.

Gakupo was looking extremely worried now. Perhaps he was thinking I had collapsed or lost consciousness while sitting down. He reached out a hand to me and gently touched my shoulder, with a slight hesitance and warm gentleness I did not know he possessed. My heart rate went faster. The curtains were pulled away and my eyes now showed him everything, just because of one simple touch. It was all that was needed to confirm the answer. The fog cleared, and I was looking directly into those amethyst orbs, the mauve color in them swimming brightly and twinkling, and deep into them I saw something… something…

He turned so abruptly I almost shouted at him. I was still trying to comprehend what emotions and secrets were hidden in those heliotrope depths.

Just then, Gumi was shouting from downstairs. "Love talk later! Dinner now!"

Breathing what seemed to be a sigh of relief, Gakupo shouted back a 'yes' and turned towards my door. He pushed it open and was halfway out when I whispered. "Of course I do…"

He froze visibly, and I looked down at my lap. I didn't look up at him, but he was certainly watching me, probably waiting for some confirmation to what he just heard, to make sure it wasn't his own imagination that gave him the answer, but I didn't meet his knowing gaze. I resisted the urge to fidget and, when he realized I wasn't going to say anything more, the door closed. I finally looked up, to the exact spot where he had been.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: So… reviews please?_

_To my kouhai-who-isn't-supposed-to-be-my-kouhai-anymore-since-we're-classmates-now, thanks for the drawing of this you gave me!_

_To my other classmate who has been… well… I don't know… _mapang-asar _[that's a Filipino word], here! I added the new chapter! _Masaya ka na ba, ha?


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot._

_A/N: Forgive me for the much delayed update with this one! I still cannot access my account in and it's driving me MAD. Anyway, I found ways to which I can update but it won't be as fast as before. My apologies…_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**You're Driving Me Crazy**

It was thanks to natural instinct that I raised my arms just in time to cover my face. Gumi, however, was unfortunate enough to catch some pieces of rice on her face and hair. She frowned a bit at Miku –who was choking- and handed her a glass of water, which the tealette hastily took. She gulped down half of it before slamming it down on the table and looking at me with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Gakupo-kun _ate _at _your _place?"

I frowned and handed her a piece of tissue. "Don't sound so surprised. It was just dinner, and it wasn't just the two of us. My brother and Gumi were there as well."

"Present," Gumi chimed in, raising her hand.

Miku frowned. "That's not fair. Why do you never invite me to your little gatherings?"

I rolled my eyes while Gumi giggled. "It's hard since you're taking a different course from us."

"That, plus you've been spending too much time with-"

"Okay, I get it, enough," Miku cut Gumi off with a look. She then dabbed the tissue I gave her to the corners of her mouth and sighed. "Next time, invite me over."

"Sure," Gumi chimed.

"There won't be a next time," I said, frowning. "I hope."

"Why?" Miku asked curiously, setting her fork aside and pushing her plate away. She looked at me with wide eyes and another sigh escaped my lips. Frowning, I rubbed my temples. "You have got to stop doing that," Miku commented. "You're beginning to look like an agitated old man."

"One out of three," I snapped. "I _am _agitated, but I am neither old _nor _a man."

Miku shrugged and leaned over the table. "You didn't answer my question."

"Fine," I groaned. "I can't stand my brother's teasing looks. I can't stand Gakupo-kun's knowing looks. I can't stand this girl's" –I pointed my thumb at Gumi, who giggled- "happy looks. Heck, I can't even stand our cat's curious looks!"

"You have a cat?" Miku asked at the same time Gumi said, "So in short you just can't stand us looking at you."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, answering them both. "You know how much I hate it when people _stare_ at me, and I found the cat at a sidewalk the other day," I said to Gumi, then to Miku.

"Hmm… being the center of attraction always did make you fidgety," Gumi commented.

"I am seldom the center of attraction," I said, leaning back against my chair and crossing my arms against my chest. "That's why I never got used to it."

Gumi only smiled at me and turned to pick up a piece of cookie. She brought it to her lips and munched down on it happily.

"What's the name of your cat?" Miku asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I turned my gaze back to her. "It's only still a kitten, actually. I named him Hai-chan."

"What does it look like?" Miku asked.

I shrugged. "Small, cute, gray…"

"Why don't you come over this afternoon, Miku-chan, so that you can see it!" Gumi suggested, before throwing a few pieces of biscuits into her mouth.

"Hmm… well, it is Saturday. Sure, why not?" Miku agreed.

"Great!" Gumi exclaimed.

I groaned.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

"What did you two talk about?" Miku asked, stroking Hai-chan's back. The cat purred and rubbed the side of its head against her palm. "Cuddly, this one."

I shrugged. "Nothing much. He just asked me how I'm doing. I said I was fine. Then I asked him what he's doing back here."

"What did he say?" Gumi asked. I hadn't told her yet about the conversation that happened between Gakupo and me.

"His reasons concern his studies."

"I heard he's taking up Literature," Miku said, lying back down on the carpet and letting Hai-chan rest on her stomach. "I expected him to be a doctor or something."

"Yeah. Do you know his reasons?" Gumi asked me, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"He said…" I began saying, but then I remembered his words and a blush formed its way on my cheeks. _Let's just say…_ _you somehow inspired me, _he had told me. What was that supposed to mean? I didn't get it. _I _inspired _him_? Shouldn't it be the other way around? What did he mean? Could it possibly be…? I shook my head furiously, erasing the thought. No. It didn't mean anything special. I'm just the one thinking that.

"Luka-cchi?" Gumi's voice snapped me out of my reverie and I turned a head towards her.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You were spacing out," Miku said.

"Oh, sorry."

"What did he say?" Gumi asked. "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, I just… trailed off. Anyway," I cleared my throat once and then continued. "He said I inspired him."

Miku and Gumi exchanged a look and then turned their gazes back to me. I fidgeted and muttered, "You two know how much I hate being stared at."

"He really said that?" Miku asked, looking at me through wide green eyes.

"Yes," I said, trying very hard to keep my voice level. "And he said some other things to me as well, stuff that had me thinking."

"What stuff?" Gumi pressed on.

"I don't know! I don't get him either. He looks at me through concerned eyes and then all of a sudden he looks away as though he was scared that I'd discover something, then the next moment he's asking me about the novel I'm writing and he said he wants to read it. Then he tells me that I'm somewhat the reason he took up Literature and he suddenly asks me if I still feel the same from out of nowhere!" I blurt out before I could stop myself. It's just too difficult to keep all of the things bothering me all to myself. It felt like my chest would pop out any minute.

Minutes of silence passed and then Miku spoke. "What did you tell him?"

I looked at her miserably. "I don't know if he heard me, but I said 'of course'. It's the truth."

Gumi rubbed small circles on my back and smiled at me. "No point keeping those feelings locked up, right?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "It's just that… I don't understand him at all. What's he playing at, asking me those things? Insensitive jerk…"

"I don't think that he's asking merely out of curiosity, if you ask me," Miku said. She rolled over on her stomach and raised Hai-chan up. The cat meow-ed happily.

"I agree with Miku-chan," Gumi said.

"But what _is _his reason?" I asked almost a bit desperately.

Gumi shrugged. "Maybe he likes you?"

I choked. "No way…"

"You'll never know," Miku said.

"Whatever. One thing is for sure, though," I muttered.

"And what is that?" Gumi asked.

"He's driving me crazy."

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: So, this is only short because I'm still trying to get my mind to function properly. I just watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two and cried for almost an hour. I didn't even think that it's possible to feel joy, sadness, grief, pity, sympathy, regret, hope, contentment and a whole lot of other emotions at once and my heart just _melted_ and my brain turned into a mush. Now my childhood is complete, though it feels like a part of me just ended…_

_Anyway… I'll make it up to you guys next time! Who wants Luka and Gakupo to go on a date? Review!_

_By the way… I'm from the Philippines. [Someone asked me that]_


End file.
